


Skiing Trip

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fun, M/M, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin comes back with a broken wrist after a weekend of skiing with Arthur.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Skiing Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Have a Camelot Christmas!
> 
> Day 11

"Oh Gosh, what happened?" Percy saw them first.

Merlin threw Arthur a look but then beamed at the tall man. "Just a little skiing accident."

"Skiing accident? What happened?" Gwen asked, her face showing lots of concern for Merlin's well-being. 

"I'll get you some mulled wine, you'll feel better right away!" Before Merlin could object, Gwaine was already at the mulled wine booth. 

"What happened?" Percy asked again and pointed to the sling Merlin had his arm in. "Why is your arm in a cast?"

Exchanging another look with Arthur, Merlin shrugged. "Can't remember much of it. I was skiing. Then I wasn't."

Arthur accepted the mug of mulled wine from Gwaine before he started. "Were racing down the hill. Turns out Merlin is a much better skier than I had given him credit for."

Merlin had a feeling this would go downhill pretty quickly when he saw Percy and Gwaine exchanging looks. 

"Anyway, we were pretty fast and somehow there must have been some ice that he hadn't seen or something else, but I saw him flying through the air and crashing at the side of the slope." The gestures Arthur made were a lot too big for the way he usually told stories and Merlin hoped the others wouldn't notice. 

"Yeah, and there was this pain in my wrist and they took me to the hospital where they found out that it's broken." He shrugged which sent pain through his hand, so he reached for the mulled wine with the other hand. Maybe he shouldn't have alcohol while he was on pain meds, but as long as it helped...

Their friends looked at them and Merlin started to squirm. 

"Alright." Gwaine grinned. "Now tell us what really happened."

Arthur stepped a bit closer to Merlin and Gwen started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"You two." 

"Huh?" Merlin's ears felt like they were on fire and his face was rather warm, too. 

Percy laughed, too. "Bet you a fiver that you haven't even seen a slope over the weekend."

"By the looks on their faces...they fucked like rabbits all weekend long, didn't even get to leave the chalet and Merlin fell out of bed or off the kitchen table or something." Gwaine chuckled. "Well done, my friends. You finally did what you should have done ages ago."

Where was that hole in the ground when you needed it? Merlin just wanted to hide. They were obviously so easy to see through that their friends had managed to figure the truth out within a few minutes. It didn't help that Arthur took his good hand now and, even though he had blushed, too, looked damn proud of himself.


End file.
